In the end, the sky will clear up
by mika-niiet
Summary: Reita is troubled. Wondering if his life falls apart, or is it his hypersensitivity? But his lover Kai is the same, and finally, Reita says the long awaited sentence. What is it? Read to find out! Love between Reita and Kai from The Gazette. Check it out!
1. Messed up head

**Title:** In the end, the sky will clear up**  
Author:** Mika Kashii Haine**  
Band:** The Gazette**  
Pairing**: Reita x Kai**  
Rating:**PG-13**  
****Genre:** Angst, fluff  
**Chapters:** 1/?**  
Warning:**None really.**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone in or The Gazette.**  
****Summary:** And somewhere along the line I fell in love with him.**  
Comment:** Right now I'm kinda just experimenting with my writing. So please read and comment. Tell me what's good and what's not. Then I can perfect my next story. Or in this case. Next chapter.

**  
Messed up head**

My life feels like it's falling apart. Piece by piece. It surely crumbles. I think it's my own hypersensitivity. But what if it is not? All the things that I can't do, it is like everything I've ignored, it is catching up to me. I have a good life, great career, friends and a lover. There are no major problems in my life. Yet, I have this feeling of falling apart. What if Kai doesn't love me anymore? If I could never play my bass again? Then what would I do? This comfortable life I would have to give up then. Who would then like me? Love me? Is there even anyone who would want to be near me again? Cause without my bass, I don't think there is anything left of me. How there is nothing I can do. It pisses me off. Makes me want to cry. This is like a rainy day that never ends.

"Why so blue?" A cheery drummer threw at me as he walked towards the fridge. Bended down and got out a half empty orange juice. Drinking from the carton. Spilling down his chin. Down on his naked chest. Standing there all sexy in his cute boxers. Or was it just me who thought Kai was sexy? Wiping it off with the back of his hand. Cracking his head on the side. Looking at me. His eyes narrowed slightly, giving the younger man more of a serious face.

"Nee, something wrong, Reita-kun?" Kai asked me. A little frightened. His feet turning and walking toward myself who was seated on the floor.

Knees pulled up under my chin. Arms resting on the knees. Head resting on my arms. And with my back against the couch. With hazy, blank eyes I kept staring at Kai.

I wanted to say, "Of course nothings wrong, Kai". But all I could do was think about it. Think about what was happening in my life. That I should answer Kai and not just stare at him like the idiot I felt like. But to think I wouldn't ever be able to play bass again had made me more or less speechless.

Earlier today I had tried. All that came out were high-pitched squeals. Everything I tried failed. I had been worried and anxious before. But I've always been able to play. So why now? Nothing is really wrong anyway. It's just in my head, right? This shouldn't be happening. I have always been solid. Like Kai on lives. If something happened to us, at least Kai kept going. Such a reliable person. Even though he lost too many things. He was still really a solid person. He is the one to trust. I may have known Uruha the longest. And it is easy to talk to him. Easy being around him. But Kai. Kai... he's the one who's always been there these last years. Kai always helped me through. He talked to me. Reasoned with me. Hugged me. Since he was always there, we got close. And somewhere along the line I fell in love with him. After many happenings, we got together. We have done this and that. I am feeling confident enough to say our hearts are connected in a very special way. Still. I never find the right time. To say those three words, "I love you". Whenever I try, those bastards always get stuck in my throat.

Without noticing, lost in my thoughts as I often were, Kai had squeezed himself behind me. Sneaked his warm hands around my waist. Leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Reita, I can tell something is bothering you. So just tell me already." Soft and shaky, he whispered. Pressing me even closer to his chest. All the way until there were no space left between our bodies.

If my heart won't settle down. I can't play bass. Which will make me unable to stay in the band. To stay beside Kai. Just like that my life is thrown out of it's pace. What to do?

Kai's fingers tilted my head up and back. His rough hands reminded me that I had to get him some hand lotion. Abruptly pulled from my thoughts as the dark headed man pushed his soft lips towards mine. An innocent kiss. The kind of light kiss you give each other before hurrying off to an appointment. Or in front of the other band members before work starts. Out in public. The times when a deep kiss isn't suitable. But not less affectionate. He pulled away. Leaving me flushed, blushed and warm at heart. Gazing into his loving eyes. I just fall deeper for him every time. Makes me want to scream those three words and 5 others. Have the courage.

Before I knew it, Kai pressed his lips against mine once more. Running his hot and wet tounge along my bottom lip. Parting my lips. Pushing his tongue in. Rolling it with mine. Entangling into the moment. A warm hand slipped under my shirt. Caressing my abdomen. The other hand tugged at the hem of my shirt. Like a child. Licking my bottom lip before pulling away a second time.

Putting me on the edge like that, I might as well.

"I... love you... Don't leave me alone ever!" Shaky , nervous and stumbling through the sentence. As my half glazed eyes stared out into the room. Full of anxiety. I felt Kai's chest stopped moving. Was he shocked or..

Your eyes widened a little. But your smile came so fast. I barely got to see it before you pushed me over. I fell on the floor with a heavy thump. Before I could utter an "ouch", Kai engaged me in a deep and passionate kiss. Sticking his tongue in my already open mouth. Sucking on my tongue, lips. Exploring everything. Sucking my breath. Unwillingly, we finally pulled apart to do something silly as breathe. The younger man laid on top of me, held me closely. I returned the hug. Before he let go and looked into my eyes. Just an inch apart and he whispered with a happy and lovely voice.

"I've waited so long. I love you too, Akira."


	2. Unnecessary worrying

**Title:** In the end, the sky will clear up**  
Author:** Mika Kashii Haine**  
Band:** The Gazette**  
Pairing:** Reita x Kai**  
Rating:** PG 13**  
****Genre:** Angst, fluff  
**Chapters:** 2/?**  
Warning:** None. Cursing. Boy kissing boy**  
Disclaimer:** Do not own Gazette or anyone or anything.**  
Summary:** Luckily for Reita, he had a noseband to cover up his blushes.**  
Comment:** Ah, well, I decided I wanted to continue that short little story. And I wanted to try writing some smut as well. Which didn't make it into this story. Sadly enough. Well. Just wait. If I get just one review, I'll continue with a chapter containing smut, before the final blow is going to set in. I hope it doesn't totally suck. So please comment. Then I may continue.

**  
Unnecessary worrying**

The young bassist bended over the sink and gulped down some water. He always let it run for a long time until it was as cold as possible. Lukewarm water was the worst. Tasted awful. The blonde turned off the water and turned around, only to face Uruha. Jumping backwards from the sudden characters presence.

"My, Uruha, don't scare me like that!" Sighing, with his hand clenching the shirt over his heart. As to make a silent statement.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat, Rei." The guitarist chuckled.

With a smile on their faces they both started on the way back to the studio. Reita softly humming to himself.

One week ago he had finally confessed the truth to Kai. Said those important words, "I love you". After that, Reita would keep stealing glances at Kai every second he got. Just being in the presence of their cheery leader, Reita's heart would race like crazy and skip a few beats if their eyes would meet. Luckily for Reita, he had a noseband to cover up his blushes. Though, Kai just seemed like his normal happy self. Always keeping his cool and having a straight, all over normal face. Reita didn't get how he did that. Because he knew Kai was just as much in love with him as he was in his lover. Cause last week. They'd confirmed their love and lust, every night. And every day when they got home, closed the door, Kai would roughly push Reita against the wall in the hallway. Pressing their lips in a bruising kiss, but just as passionate as the force. Told his lover how much he'd wanted to push him down at work. In front of everyone. And then this and...

"You okay, Rei? You're actually red." Uruha curiously taking a close look at him.

Reita snapped out of it. Looked at Uruha. He hadn't noticed they'd been walking down the narrow halls of this building for 10 minutes-something-something. Smiling at Uruha. As if that should be answer enough.

"Hey, Rei, did something good happen?" A smirk spread over the tall guitarist features. As he stopped in front of their studio door. Turned around to face the bassist.

"Why do you ask?" The older man asked with a smile and cheery voice. Like nothing could possible go wrong ever. Not in Reita's life. But they all knew better how Reita could be at home.

"Well. Two weeks or so ago you looked pretty down. Your play was out of place; you didn't get it right and couldn't even pick up the pace. You were really out of it." Uruha didn't smile anymore. Seriously concerned about his best friend. Though, actually the whole band was best friends, kind of. Yeah, except from Reita and Kai that was more.

"Ah. But I'm totally over that now. It was a moment of.. anxiety? You know, sometimes I can end up making up things in my head. And then think about every little detail too much." Reita looked down and studied the tip of his shoes for moment. Nervously tugging at his own shirt. "But don't worry, I fixed it." Clenching his fist and let them fall down by his side. One could hear how proud he sounded. Looking up at his friend. A smile widened on his lips. As he decided he wanted to hug the younger man. He wrapped his arms around Uruha and softly rested his own head on the heaving chest.

A little shocked. Uruha took some time to react and wrap his own arms around Reita's skinny, almost fragile, waist. Pulling him closer and resting his head on top of the others. A friendly hug. Uruha loved these special moments of closeness with the cute bassist. Showing just how much they appreciated their friendship. The others presence and everything. To Uruha, Reita was just like a little brother. Though, he chuckled a bit, Reita was the older one of them.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart. Both cracking a smile of true happiness. As they decided it was about time they went inside. Ruki was probably fuming with anger. Since he hated it when someone was late. Don't be fooled by his size. He is easily triggered by nothing in particular.

"What the hell guys?! You are way too late! Don't just stand there. Get the fuck ready and start practicing!" Shouting with a loud and out of key voice, Ruki stomped towards them and pushed the two all the way to their places. Glaring at them when they chuckled as they grabbed their instruments. Getting ready to follow orders.

Glancing at Uruha. Warmness and gentle. Uruha was sure Reita was going to be okay. Reita turned around and cocked his head a little on the side and smiled like a happy idiot at a hidden Kai behind the drums. Studying him carefully before letting out a sigh of relieve.

"Okay, guys, let's start with.. eto.. Reila. Yes. Come on. Give it your all, people!" As always, Kai chattered with a smile and counted them down to start.


End file.
